villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
End of Days
Prologue The story began long before the mortal races of the current universe came to be, in a vast and alien expanse of endless time/space - pure white yet manifesting a pathway made of golden light as three entities walked side by side along it. To one side was Creation, regal and beautiful - holding the right hand of a young boy dressed in the style of an Ancient Greek god - holding the boy's left hand was the dark presence of Oblivion, whose very footsteps caused the golden light beneath to shatter as if walking on glass. "..you see, little one, for every grain of sand in a desert there exists a representive in the realm of the abstract - you are but the latest grain of sand to come into our midst.. long ago blown away from your home by the winds of space and time.." Creation speaks. "..we are both Creation and Destruction.. all that is.. and all that is not.. we are the architects of the worlds to be.. the destroyers of worlds that can not be.. we are the ones who tend to the Alpha and the Omega.. the beginning and the end.. in short: we are what we are.." Oblivion continues. The boy looks to the two entities as he asks them ".. if we are one of many, then tell me - what is my purpose?". The figures come to an abrupt stop at the end of the pathway, which breaks into a swirling vortex - Creation and Oblivion release the boy's hands as they turn to face him from either side. "..you are to be the first all-father, Kronos.. you shall begin work on the servants of the abstracts.. those that will become known as "Sky Fathers" to the world of men.." Creation notes. "..these "Sky Fathers" will be chosen from the elder-races that shall soon inhabit this universe - you alone will have this authority.. we know you will choose them well.. for it is your design.. your essence.. however Kronos, there is a rule you must remember.." Oblivion continues. The boy tilts his head a little and looks towards the two beings, seeming to think over their words much like a child would do as they come of age - the world still new and mysterious to his mind. "..in time the elder-races will perish and be replaced by younger ones.. you must not directly interfere with the progress of these younger races.. nor must you allow the "Sky Fathers" you have chosen to gain unfair power over them.. these "Sky Fathers" must only act when asked to do so by the younger races.. much like a guide.. they are not to become the masters of men.. that task belongs solely to the One Above All.." Creation explains. "..in short, Kronos - do not overreach yourself.. for if you do the entire abstract world will track you down.." Oblivion states. "..I.. I won't.. I promise.. I'll be good.." the boy stammers, a little frightened - however he calms down when Creation, sensing his fear, places a hand on his shoulder. "..go forth, Kronos - you shall be known by many names across many worlds.. you will take many forms.. you will bring such wonders to the universe.. I know you will make us proud.." Creation smiles. The boy nods and runs off the pathway, waving as he looks back with an innocent child's smile - his eyes sparkling with excitement: "..goodbye! I'll make you proud! I promise! I'll be good!". Creation and Oblivion watch in silence as the boy disappears into the vortex, then turn away as they exchange words: "..is it cruel, brother? to deny one so young the truth of what will happen to his kind?" Creation asks. "..no, sister - cruelty would be letting him grow with such a burden on his mind.. ignorance is bliss after all.. he will understand.." Oblivion notes, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "..I hope for our sake you are correct, brother.." Creation states, the two beings then begin walking up the pathway again - fading into the white void after a few steps.. +++++++++++++++ So it was Kronos travelled the universe, moving from world to world as he hand-picked those who would become the Sky-Fathers of innumerable pantheons: each one lovingly crafted by his hand as he guided them on individual evolution - seeing each and every deity they spawned as his grandchildren and caring for them more than anything in existence.. they were his life.. his essence.. his very reason for existing.. Then, in a cruel twist of fate, Kronos' world was shattered before him as the pantheons began to suffer under new conflicts not even he could forsee - first was the coming of Misery and her wars with the Powers That Be and Primal Gods, the horrors of these wars resonated within Kronos like an endless drum-beat, eating away at his sanity as he struggled to comprehend the evils he witnessed. Things grew even worse as the younger-races began to abandon their pantheons, leaving the once proud deities to fall victims to demonic corruption or worse - Kronos could no longer take the pain and lashed out at the universe, angrily cursing his former status as an abstract and abandoning his children to their fate. So it was that Kronos vanished, becoming a myth amongst the gods themselves - that was until today.. Chapter 1 The scene begins in a location not seen until now, the Hall of The Gods - an infinitely large structure resembling a colosseum made of pure white marble and floating in a white void separate from time/space as humanity knows it. Sitting in the colosseum are innumerable figures of varied shapes and sizes, some familiar but many totally alien in design and purpose - they are the "gods" of the universe, not just those of Earth but those of realms and worlds never before seen by outside forces: they chatter endlessly amongst one another as they sit or stand (depending on their customs) - this was the first time they had experienced what was known as a Gathering in over 10,000 years and they knew it was important as they waited on the arrival of the Abstracts: who had called them to this place.. a call they could not refuse.. (''ooc: anyone who wishes to join may do so - be aware we're talking about gods here so please use characters that would have a good reason to attend (or even know about this place) '') Among the countless entities that filled the colosseum there stood Merlin, the most powerful wizard Earth had ever produced and guardian of magic.. by his side was Dagda, chief of the Celtic pantheon and on the other side was Odin, the all-father of the Ancient Norse.. this ancient trio had long stood together in times of turmoil and today was no different as they stood as brothers-in-arms, awaiting the arrival of those beyond even themselves in power. Category:Story Category:Sagas Category:Stories Recruiting Editors